An Absol and his Trainer: Snow
by Gay Mega Absol
Summary: This is a Yaoi Fanfic, most people have to deal with haters going in just to say something bad, if your one of those douches, GTFO and warning, am a Not-So-Great-Writer. You've been warned...
1. Chapter 1: Snow

Well, before we begin, I know you were like... OMFG WOW, yeah... I know... dick ain't I? XD  
>Anyways... i'll give you what I at least think you want... one chapter... coming up... am a beginner... don't make fun of me pwease?<span>

**Let's begin with Snow's P.O.V Shall we?**

... My eyes shot open... and I remembered instantly that it was saturday and I grinned...  
>I got up and went to my closet... opened it, grabbed some clothes for a good shower... grabbed a towel... put the folded stuff down, undressed, went in the shower... and turned on the hot water... i'll admit that I do moan a few times as I felt it's heat hit against my skin. It'll burn at first but starts to feel good...<p>

...

After my shower... I got out, dried off... and got dress... I looked in the mirror and giggled to myself... I was wearing some panties, thigh high socks and some fingerless gloves that reached my elbow, all striped black and white. I got out to put on a nice white T-Shirt, a black skirt, some black nail polish, chapstick, some make up, aand~... done.  
>I grabbed my purse with my money and than my gear belt, as I call it... has Pokeballs, and medical items and other things... well... I guess i'm off to run around the forest again.<p>

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my Dad calling... my Mom didn't want me anymore because I came out of the closet. Unlike my Dad who also didn't want a gay son or even a femboy for a son chose to accept me.

"Coming Daddy!" I pat my lap to awake my sleeping Shiny Eevee... I whistled a few times "C'mere boy!"

My Shiny Eevee comes out of my blankets and shocked awake when he saw me with a wagging tail. "Vee?"

"Yesh yew~ My little cutie pie~"

"VEE VEE VEE!" He jumped quite high and landed gracefully on my shoulders, than adjusted himself on my right shoulder... I just giggled and watched my little Eevee just trying to get comfy, and right after he did... he nuzzled me with a squeal, I squealed to and nuzzled back...

"Son! Your breakfast is gonna get cold soon!"

Oh right... almost forgot... I grabbed Eevee's luxury ball in case we were gonna run in to places where he couldn't stay on my shoulder safely, than ran downstairs and into the kitchen, "Kay, Dad, here!" My Eevee raised a paw, "VEE!"

My Dad, standing in front of the stove, making more breakfast, giggling at the Eevee and said, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you..." He put a food bowl meant for Eevee down with Poke Treats in it ... the Eevee hopped off my shoulder than sniffed it... took a bite... "EEVEE!" and with that... he started pigging out... me and my Dad laughed... we always thought Eevee was so adorable... But too bad for Dad he was mine... because I can hug him all I want... anyways...

After we were done with breakfast, me and Eevee headed outside, where our friends were waiting... Brad, a kid with pretty neatly tan skin, brown hair with one blonde stripe, brown eyes and has a sporty fashion sense, Dan, who has bad tans or... farmer tans from his house work... he has black hair, green eyes, and has a basic fashion, like white T-Shirt and Blue Jeans... than there's my first friend... Sasha... he's a pale creepy emo or goth kid his hair?... Black, eyes? again... black... but he isn't that bad when he's used to you and see's you as a friend... by the way.

Me? My hair is white, and my eyes are a pretty bright blue color, skin is pretty beautifully pale somehow... I tie my hair in a ponytail, usually leaving out two bangs...

"Hi guys!" I wave quite... like a cocaine addict...

Brad was the first to notice, "Oh... Sup, Snow! How you been!"

Than there was Sasha... quiet as usual, "Oh... hey... Snow..." And... he still avoids eye contact... a lot...

Dan, of course being lazy as usual was last... "Oh... hello, Snow... ready to start our weekend in some gyms and tournaments?"

I nodded at that like crazy and ran at them...

I am Snow... I live in the woods with my Father in a cottage house with plenty of electricity... And I... will become a Pokemon Master...

**Here's a notice if you saw how bad I was... it's my first... i'm bad, and I was up all night making this... so... sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2: Light

Now... first one wasn't too special but I hope this one would be okay... Well... wish me luck...

**Snow's little brother, **

**Light's P.O.V:**

I putted my controller down as I celebrated victory on one of the most high ranking Clan Wars of Advanced Warfare... for quite awhile...

Anyways... I have white hair, blue eyes and pretty pale skin, but unlike Snow... my hair is short, I have muscles... and is straight...

I look in front of the mirror... with my Blue Shirt, Black Vest, Black Shorts, and some sports socks and a fresh pair of J's fresh out the box...

I smirked to myself, "Almost forgot one thing..." I grabbed my black and white cap that said 'Obey'  
>... "Hmm... There's something missing... AH! Pikachu!" A male Pikachu's 'Pika!' can be heard down the hallway and he started darting towards my room... he than saw me, "Pi?" ... "Whoosh a good boy~" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder "Pika!~" and nuzzles me, good thing he didn't shock me, anyway!<br>I walked downstairs to see my Mother in the kitchen, she better not be grumpy today, I swear, ever since my older brother came out of the closet, the first thing she always does is complain... AW WELL! What's the fucking worse that can possibly ever happen in the darkest days of life, eh?

"Sup, Mom?" I said as I ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, dear... breakfast is ready... I know you don't like eggs and bacon so I made you one of your fav's... some chocolate chip, gingerbread cookie flavored pancakes..." My Mother said as she pointed her spatula at the plate of brown pancakes on the table, my mouth did drool and I pulled my chair as quickly as possible and sat right down... "Hm... where's... Rose and Oliver?" In case your curious, Oliver is my little brother, Rose is my older sister, she's about, 9 years ahead of Snow.

"Hm, I sent them shopping for some groceries." My Mom said as she looked at me with a smile.

And than I thought... and it's a bit of a fact, 'More like a Male strip club and good luck with Oliver, Rose... you'll need it...'

**Rose's P.O.V: **

"So, how much for entry?" Looking at the Lady behind the counter, she replies nicely... at least not like the last one.

"That'll be... $50 each!" Her gun was always on the counter and in the corner of my eye's, I swore I saw two tiny hands grab it... but I decided to ignore... but than I heard a cocking...

"Wow! It looks so real!"

"OLIVER! DON'T!"

He fired the whole magazine onto the roof, the recoil knocking him back but was still firing onto the roof, making everybody scream.

I sighed as I pinched my eyebrows...

"That'll be... $3,000 for the repair..."

**Back to Light:**

... I hope she knows what i've been through for the last 3 weeks... I cutted my pancakes into little triangles and gave my little Pikachu a bite.. he loved it just as much as I did...

**10-30 Plates later**

Me and Pikachu groaned as our bellies were both inflated from the food ... "Okay Mom... I think i'll be... off..." I got up and started walking to the door, while heavy breathing ... and when I got out... it was suddenly gone... I sighed as I looked at the whole street of the nice little neighborhood I live in, and began walking into Lumiose city... "Boy, my Brother better be honest about everything when we get there... Right Pikachu?"  
>Pikachu raised a paw and gave a pretty loud "Pika!" in agreement... cute little thing always makes me giggle... just hope some Random Ass little shit doesn't randomly show up and challenge me... it happens very often in this town...<p>

Well, at least Snow would know how I feel about all this... we used to always talk and I was the first one he told me... I wonder why thoughts of gay incest popped up in my damn head... Neh, must've been one of those moments when you had nothing to think about... but anyways... ever since Mom kicked him out of the house, and Dad for defending Snow, it's been rather lonely... well... at least we'll meet again... but this time, it might be different after 2 years... "Pikachu... you know I love you, right?"

"... Chaaa~" The Pikachu gave me another nuzzle, making me cackle this time...

"I'll take that as a yes little guy!" I patted his head, and sighed... I can't believe i'll see my brother Snow after all this time..."I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I GOT!" I jumped and shouted, with a, "YAHOO! AND YOU'LL BE WISHIN YOU NEVER CAME CRYING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

**Ooh... looks like Light is feeling optimistic... better support him!**

**Now next up in line of this Horrible story that I write!...**

**Absol! Want to see the name early? PM me... -w-**


End file.
